


I’m Just A Jealous Guy

by plistommy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Family Issues, Jealousy, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Mild Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plistommy/pseuds/plistommy
Summary: In his drunken stupor, Tommy goes to the Quarry only to find Steve already there with Billy Hargrove.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy H/Steve Harrington (one sided)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 168





	I’m Just A Jealous Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this small fic of Tommy to my tumblr, but decided I should post it here too.
> 
> Thanks to @magneficent-pagan-beast (at tumblr) for helping me! I love you!! <33
> 
> Also IM SORRY for hurting Tommy pls forgive me

Since Tommy could remember, he and Steve had hung out in the Quarry. The Quarry saw them in late summer nights, in cold winter mornings; the Quarry became theirs. It was _their_ spot.

Steve would talk about how lonely he felt after his parents had left yet again and Tommy would comfort him, in every way..

But those days were long gone.

It had been over a year since Steve had cut Tommy out of his life because of Nancy, and he still felt shitty about it. He had other friends, sure, but he still felt the stinging pain when he thought about the time Steve had drove away, and never talked to him again.

Tommy tried to forget him. He tried to forget that smile that Steve would throw his way, the kind that always made him feel warm inside. He tried to forget about the nights they spend together, laughing at some lame jokes Tommy made just to make Steve laugh, and it always worked.

He just wanted to forget about everything.

On this one particular night, Tommy had been really drunk and didn’t wanna stay home, so he thought going to the Quarry would be a good plan. He thought it would help him get his mind off of all the shit that had been going on between his family.

When he got to the spot he always was with Steve, he saw that there was a car already parked there. And It wasn’t just any car, it was Hargrove’s camaro.

His mind couldn’t make sense of the image; he stared at that car, glowing even in the night sky until his inebriated mind could understand what he was looking at. He walked closer to the car, gripping the half finished bottle of Jack Daniel’s tightly in his hand.

There were people inside. 

When he was close enough to realize who the two people in the car were, he dropped the bottle in his hand, shards of glass spilling to the ground. Hargrove was in his Camaro with, of all people, Steve Harrington.

Steve Harrington, who was sitting on Hargrove’s lap in the backseat of that Camaro like he _belonged_ there, bouncing on his arch nemesis’s dick like that was his salvation.

Tommy could hear the blood curdling whines, the rough groans emitting from the car, even through the blaring noise of heavy metal bursting through the rolled up, foggy windows. He heard it all.

He couldn’t move a muscle at first, just stared straight ahead at the two. He could feel his hands forming into fists, felt the hurt and anger coursing through his body. He wanted to punch something.

He saw Hargrove’s hand move to back of Steve’s neck, leaning him down to kiss him with a big smirk on his face, and that made Tommy bite his lip, _hard._

He watched how Hargrove made quick thrust with his hips which made Steve let out a high moan. Tommy had never heard him sound like that, not even when he had listened Steve fucking some chick after one of their parties, and getting off on it.

It wasn’t until he heard Hargrove moaning out Steve’s name, and Steve throwing his head back that he decided he had seen enough. In a jealous fit, Tommy turned his heel and stumbled onto the forest that led to where he’d parked his car. He could feel his heartbeat on his ears as he started walking more faster, almost running.

Tommy could taste the whisky and the blood tricking from his bottom lip, the mixture bitter on his tongue. He was sure he was about to throw up, but he didn’t care. He needed to get away.

When he finally got to his car, he opened the door roughly, and once he was inside he let out a loud _”Fuck!”_ that was mixed with sobbing. 

He could feel the tears on his cheeks, and the way his head felt as though it were about to burst. The world around him was disintegrating before his very eyes; his parents were divorcing, Carol was leaving him behind to go to college, and now.... _Steve._

He was supposed to be his friend, his best friend, his _everything_ , and suddenly Steve decided that what the two of them had wasn’t enough. And now he was screwing Hargrove like he wasn’t a fucking asshole towards Steve everyday.

  
He tried to calm himself down, he wasn’t gonna cry like a pussy over an old friend. Even if he still _loved_ , and wanted him.

Tommy drove back home in a drunken haze, sleeping in his car after seeing the lights were on, which meant that his parents were still fighting.

  
***

The next day at school Tommy didn’t say anything. He just watched how Steve and Billy pretended to hate each other during their practice, though he could still see the little smiles they gave to each other when no one else wasn’t watching.

**Author's Note:**

> ”Jealous Guy” - John Lennon


End file.
